


Play Dates

by Emilily



Series: Kripke's Kindergarten for Talented Kids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilily/pseuds/Emilily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean drives his baby brother to kindergarten he meets the loud and rude single daddy Gabriel. Dean would be happy not to have anything to do with the handsome man who'd probably not be good news for a closet gay seventeen year old like Dean, but fate has it that Gabriel's son Castiel and Dean's baby brother Sam become good friends. And so the play dates begin.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He’d known he was gay for a while now, even if no one else around him had a clue. Because hey, he had an old fashioned dad, so instead of coming out the closet in a pink feather boa drinking apple martinis and cosmopolitans he stayed in said closet tucked safely away with a beer in one hand and a first-base-only girl on the other arm. He didn’t deny who he was, he just pretended he was someone else.</i><br/><i>And not five minutes ago had he experienced the most cliché and stupid case of irrational attraction. It was nothing more, surely. Just strong physical attraction for no reason what-so-ever. He barked out a laugh as he told himself he didn’t believe in love at first sight. It was a forced laugh at best.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

It was the third time that month already that Dean had woken up late and had had to rush. He had to forget about his morning shower, no time for that, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot some of the books he had to bring to school. Clothes were thrown on carelessly. He was almost on his way out of the door when a small voice came from the kitchen.

“Dean, where are you going?”

Dean’s baby brother Sam peered out of the kitchen doorway, eyes large and hazel and fully dressed. Shit, Dean had forgotten. “Dean, we gonna take the car?” Sam asked hopefully. How could Dean have forgotten? He smiled warmly at his baby brother and squatted down in front of him. “Sure, Sammy, we’re gonna take the car,” he said, gaining a large smile from Sam. It _was_ Sam’s first day of kindergarten after all. Dean’s school could wait half an hour. Or, well, half an hour _more_.

When Sam and Dean arrived at Kripke’s Kindergarten for Talented Kids (an idea Dean found completely stupid, because at the age of six who were to say what children were more gifted than others?) Sam was visibly starting to get nervous. 

“Dean, you sure the other kids’ll like me?” Sam’s voice was small and fragile, and when Dean looked over to check his face, the kid had his eyes cast downwards, making his bangs fall over his face giving him the look of a beaten puppy. _Oh dear,_ Dean thought and rested his elbow on the back of the passenger’s seat.

“Sammy, look at me,” and Sam did, because he always did what Dean told him to do. “There are going to be nineteen other kids in there - now, some of them might _not_ like you, and that’s okay,” he smiled warmly, hoping it didn’t seem forced at all, because he was slowly getting nervous about getting to school anywhere _near_ on time.

“But nineteen kids, Sam, I’m sure there’s going to be at least _one_ in there who you will become best friends with, okay?” Sam nodded and the beaten look had melted mostly away. And Dean felt a surge of pride that Sam was looking out to become such a great kid, when in fact it was mostly Dean who brought him up.

“But can you still walk me to the front door?” his little brother asked and Dean just snickered and nodded, “sure can do, Sammy,”

In fact Dean ended up going inside the place with his little brother and turned in the papers for the kid, smiling widely at the teacher who was going to be Sam’s go-to for at least the next year. They seemed nice enough that Dean wouldn’t worry about his sensitive baby brother, so that was a thing he could check off his internal _keeping-Sam-safe-and-sound_ -list.

As Dean was about to leave Sam behind for the teacher and other students to take care of (after having debated with the six year old kid that Dean really _had_ to go, because he had school too), a small figure bolted right past Dean, accidentally shoving the Winchester painfully in the thigh. Dean wasn’t going to pay the small figure much attention (though he cursed the kid for hitting him, cause damn, children elbows were _sharp_ ), had it not been for the much larger figure doing almost the same trick right after.

Of course this figure was an adult and his elbow didn’t exactly meet Dean’s thigh as much as his chest. It still hurt like a bitch, though. An “oof!” was all Dean could manage.

“Come back here this instant, Castiel!” yelled the adult of the two figures, voice rising over the yelling voices of the children and making the teachers look nervously at the chasing couple. The kid looked over his shoulder as he ran and whined as the big figure almost caught him, but with a zig-zagging maneuver and a twist he got away from the grabbing hands.

The adult then began cursing, much to the teachers’ dismay and the children’s amusement.

Dean (who still felt violated by both of the figures) caught sight of Sam, who was sitting with a blonde girl both of them with crayons in their hands and their eyes huge from focusing on the wild goose chase. Dean sighed and decided that he couldn’t really leave the kindergarten before knowing how this ended, and since he was already late for school the best way to find out was to actually take part.

So the next time the little fleeing kid came by Dean (the bigger figure still shouting) he grabbed out and caught the scoundrel underneath the arm pits and hauled him into the air, where the little body went completely stiff with surprise. The entire kindergarten was suddenly dead quiet except for the heaving breathing of both the kid in Dean’s arms and the adult that had run after him.

Dean thought an applaud would have been more suiting.

After a few moments of complete silence the kid in Dean’s hands - Castiel was it? - started twitching half-heartedly again and said “Let me down.” It didn’t sound rude though, it was just a plain demand and Dean obeyed and put the child down on his feet.

When Dean looked up his eyes met with the adult figure’s for a moment. Just a short moment, not even a second but it was enough.

Dean hurried out of the kindergarten doors giving Sam a short wave as the kids yelled after him and an almost curt “I’ve got school, Sam!” as he brushed past the adult that was the caretaker (and _oh god_ he thought, _probably his dad too!_ ) of Sam’s new class mate.

As Dean was driving from the kindergarten to his own school he had to breathe slowly because he knew that he was royally screwed. He’d known he was gay for a while now, even if no one else around him had a clue. Because hey, he had an old fashioned dad, so instead of coming out the closet in a pink feather boa drinking apple martinis and cosmopolitans he stayed in said closet tucked safely away with a beer in one hand and a first-base-only girl on the other arm. He didn’t deny who he was, he just pretended he was someone else.

And not five minutes ago had he experienced the most cliché and stupid case of irrational attraction. It was nothing more, surely. Just strong physical attraction for no reason what-so-ever. He barked out a laugh as he told himself he didn’t believe in love at first sight. It was a forced laugh at best.

Dean was forty-seven minutes late for school that day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean was about to head home from school that day (and he had indeed forgotten a few books) he got a phone call. It appeared that Dad wasn’t going to be able to pick up Sam at the kindergarten after all, and if Dean would do it that would be super! Had he remembered what happened that morning, then he might have avoided going to the kindergarten again for a while - at least until he’d cleared off with his hormones that dads to Sam’s classmates were off limit! - but unfortunately for Dean Winchester he didn’t remember.

Instead he said, “Sure Dad,” and hung up to go and get Sam.

When Dean arrived at the kindergarten he found Sam sitting in a group of children, loudly (and evidently proudly) blabbering about one of the times he and Dean had gone with Dad on a hunting trip and Sam had been allowed to hold one of Dad’s rifles and as Dean neared in he heard Sam boast that one day he’d shoot one of those rifles and kill a stag himself. One of the girls asked what a stag was and Dean knew that Sam’s explanation would probably be something in the lines of _Bambi’s daddy!_ so to avoid the kids getting upset he swooped in and ruffled Sam’s hair much to the kid’s glee.

“Dean!” Sam cried out and some of the other kids in the group started talking with each other now that the storyteller was otherwise occupied. “Why isn’t Dad here to pick me up?” he asked and Dean easily spotted the disappointment in the child’s voice. “Sorry dude, Dad had to plan out the McGregors’ hunting party next week. But come on, let’s get moving, we can make a pizza tonight if you want,” and that last part sure lightened up Sam’s face.

Sam and Dean were almost out the door when a familiar little dark mop of hair appeared next to Sam. The owner tugged at Sam’s jacket and Dean felt a phantom pain in his thigh where the kid’s elbow had hit him the same morning. “Sam, this is for you,” the kid - Castiel, Dean suddenly remembered - said and handed over a crayon drawing to Sam who smiled as he accepted the drawing.

Sam seemed to be rather popular with the other kids already. Dean was happy that he didn’t need to worry.

Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about _that_. 

One thing he _had_ to worry about, though, was suddenly appearing in the doorway, smiling brightly at his son standing by Dean’s side. There were no teeth in the smile, but its genuineness was clear from the way it reached his eyes.

“Heya, champ!” the man uttered to his son, who frowned instead of smiling. Kid seemed weird to Dean. “What, no hugs?” the man copied the kid’s frown mockingly and placed his hands on his hips. “Come on, Cas, you can’t still be angry about this morning.” Castiel just shrugged and walked towards his father’s now outstretched hands slowly as if he didn’t care one tiny bit.

Kid seemed _really_ weird to Dean.

“Oh, it’s you,” the dad’s voice sounded almost surprised and Dean looked up from Castiel’s mop of hair to meet the eyes of the man he really should be forgetting all about as soon as possible. His expression must have read as confused because the man chuckled and pointed at himself and then Castiel. 

“You helped me catch this little scoundrel this morning, remember?”

Dean swallowed hard, how could he have forgotten that? Even if the man hadn’t been just Dean’s type the scene that morning wasn’t something you just forgot.

“’Course I remember, I think I’m gonna be bruised for a week after you two bumped into me,” his face might have been a bit _too_ stern from the reaction he got in return from the adult.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, kiddo,” the adult answered, as he walked over to Dean, Castiel in one hand and the other slowly stretching out towards Dean whose own hand grabbed it without asking his brain for permission. They shook hands. Dean was sure his hands were already sweaty and that he was blushing or some embarrassing shit.

“Name’s Gabriel Novak, the little rascal is my son Castiel,”

“Dean Winchester and this is my little brother Sa-“

Castiel interrupted him to tell his dad that this was Sam Winchester and could they please hang out sometime soon? Well, sans the ‘please’, actually.

“You’ll have to ask Dean and Sam’s parents about that, champ.” Gabriel told his son after a quick chuckle at the interruption. Gabriel. _Gabriel_. Didn’t sound half bad, Dean decided and let go of Gabriel’s hand just in time for it not to become awkward.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” Dean said when Sam pulled his sleeve with a pleading look. Apparently Sam liked the dark-haired kid too. Dean wasn’t too sure what he thought about it, mainly because the rational part of his brain was still telling him to put distance between him and Sam’s classmate’s dad. The less rational part of his brain told him to jump Gabriel’s bones asap. Dean often had internal arguments about things like this.

“Anyway,” Dean coughed to clear his mind, “we’ll be off now, but it was nice meeting you -“ and Dean wasn’t sure how to address Gabriel… The man was clearly way older than Dean, probably twenty years or something (which should have been a cue to him _not_ to try and jump his bones) but at the same time they were equals in the kindergarten.

Gabriel, luckily, made the decision for him. “Gabriel, and yeah. Nice meeting you too, Dean.” And that smile was no more toothy than earlier but just as genuine.

And Dean knew he was in serious trouble.

“See you around,” his smile was a bit tense and so was his hold on Sam’s hand as they exited the kindergarten doors, leaving a grinning Gabriel Novak and a frowning (did that kid think frowning was a common default expression, because someone needed to teach him to relax his face) Castiel Novak behind. When they got into the car Sam turned around and waved at his new friend, giving Dean time to massage the bridge of his nose. “Not good,” he told himself, earning a little “What?” from Sam to which he answered that it was nothing and _don’t worry_.

Dean worried enough for both of them right then.


End file.
